


Shush, little one

by SepticAce



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Henry Cavill RPF - Freeform, Multi, Smut, reader has a vagina but no gender mentioned, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: You toss and turn, unable to sleep so Henry helps you by making you come.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 7





	Shush, little one

A loud groan comes from the man in bed next to you when you adjust your position for the 12th time since you had retired to bed. You just couldn’t get comfortable tonight.

“Love, could you just hold still. I’m tired.” Henry grumbles in a low voice, tightening his arms around you to try and prevent you from moving around. You know he’s had a long day and probably just wants to sleep, but you’re just too restless. Your mind is racing with thoughts about everything and nothing and you just cannot find that perfectly cosy position that’ll put you right to sleep tonight. Despite it usually being enough to just have Henry near you.

“Maybe I should stay up a little longer and get some more writing done.” You suggest, more to yourself than your husband. You consider the option a little more, with no input from your half-asleep bear of a partner and eventually decide to get up again, not wanting to prevent Henry from his well-earned sleep with your rummaging.

“No.” His voice declares in a deep, commanding tone. The arms tightening around your body further prove that he will not negotiate this. You sigh, pushing a little more.

“Hen, please. I’m just gonna keep tossing and turning and keeping you awake when you so clearly need the sleep. You deserve some rest, just let me be up a bit longer.” You plead when he doesn’t give.

“No.” Henry grumbles again and instead of letting you go starts running his hands over your body. Gently massaging your breasts, kneading them with strong hands. He buries his face in your neck, soft lips touching the sensitive skin and eliciting a soft moan from you.

“Not gonna sleep without you.” He murmurs close to your ear, barely audible. You internally roll your eyes at his neediness, but your slight annoyance quickly turns into appreciation of his ministrations.

One hand wanders down your abdomen, stopping just shy of your centre. Another, louder moan escapes your lips as he gently bites your neck. You’re already relaxing more into his embrace, your thoughts quieted by the distraction.

A couple of minutes go by with Henry touching you everywhere he can reach, except that one part where you’re aching more and more. His lips never leave your neck, his stubble grazing your skin and occasionally nipping teeth. When you’re panting enough for his taste, he finally reaches his hand between your legs to find your lower lips slick and swollen.

Your gasp at the sensation of his finger coming into contact with your clit, which draws an appreciative hum from Henry. His fingers start slowly, lazily circling the sensitive bundle, but stop when you start bucking your hips for more friction.

“Shush, little one, want you to relax.” The deep voice murmurs sleepily. You let out a little whine in response, feeling more and more riled up and needy. He spends a little time running his hand up and down your thighs, giving you time to calm before resuming his circles.

His other arm is holding you tight to his chest, with his hand resting on your neck. You do your best to keep still in his grip, fearing that he’ll stop again if you don’t obey. He keeps alternating between massaging you inner thighs and drawing lazy patterns between your folds.

You focus on the sensations washing over you, the tingle that builds in your body. Henry’s not always so patient, so you enjoy the slow build-up. Bit by bit, your body lights on fire, the sensation starting in your abdomen and spreading up and down your body. Your breathing getting heavier and your toes curling in. Your back arches, pressing you further into the strong arm holding you. Your whole body tightens and then your hands grip the sheets as your release washes over you.

Henry gives a satisfied hum as he helps you through your orgasm, his face still nuzzled into your hair and grip not loosening. As you come down from your high, your body finally feels ready to lay down and rest, so you tuck a little tighter into your lovers’ embrace and finally close your eyes. Enveloped by the scent of your husband and body feeling fuzzy and cosy, your mind stills and you’re able to join Henry, who’s already fallen asleep. 


End file.
